Recently, a variety of electronic devices have been provided to users. In addition, mobile devices are generally portable and may be carried by a user. The users may use the mobile devices to access a variety of content. Accordingly, the mobile devices have been widely used as mobile terminals, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), E-book readers, and the like. The mobile devices may be equipped not only with the wireless transmission/reception function, but also with a variety of other functions for photos, music, videos, multimedia, games, and the like. On the front of the mobile devices may be mounted a touch screen to allow users to enjoy the multimedia functions. A recent trend is that mobile devices such as smart phones are equipped with a touch screen, the entire front of which is sensitive to a touch.
However, in the case of a mobile device, an exterior case of the mobile device or a touch screen thereof which is exposed at the front of the mobile device, may be scratched or damaged due to shocks, while a user carries the mobile device, or while the user uses (e.g., views or manipulates) the mobile device. In order to prevent the scratches or damages, a variety of cases or covers (hereinafter referred to as a ‘cover device’ in common) have been provided for the mobile device. As for the existing cover device for covering the mobile device, the user may use a cover device that is configured to expose a display side to allow the user to use a touch screen, and to cover only the exterior border or rear case of the mobile device, or a cover device that is configured to fully cover the mobile device with a flip-type case, and to enable a portion for covering the touch screen to be opened and closed, allowing the user to use the touch screen. When using the cover device so as to expose the touch screen, preventing the touch screen from being scratched or damaged is difficult. When using the flip-type cover device covering the touch screen, the user is required to open the cover that covers the touch screen each time the user uses the touch screen, thereby inconveniencing the user. For example, the user is required to open the cover even for a simple check of a status on the mobile device. Further, in the case of the flip cover, the user is required to open the cover to use the touch screen every time the user manipulates the mobile device, thereby causing the flip cover to become worn out. In both of the former cover device (e.g., the cover device covering only the exterior) and the latter cover device (e.g., the flip-type cover device), the mobile device is vulnerable to scratches or damages because the touch screen needs to be exposed to the exterior and undergoes a contact for a touch when the user uses the touch screen.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile device with a cover that prevents scratches or damages of the mobile device by covering a touch screen while a user uses the touch screen, and a method for controlling the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.